


A guy like that.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, One Shot, Reader-Insert, protect hurley 2k19, reader defends hurley, sawyer is a bit of an ass, takes place in early season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Reader overhears Sawyer, Boone, and Charlie talking on the beach.





	A guy like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching LOST, and I have /feelings/. This isn't meant to be a true-to-canon introspection, just an idea that occurred to me.

You pick your way over the fallen branches and thick undergrowth that cover the jungle floor, keeping a careful hold on the basket in your arms. You'd left the beach about an hour ago, with the plan to pick some mangoes. About an hour and a half later, you'd managed to collect a sizable amount of fruit, even happening to stumble upon half a dozen papayas. Just as you reach the treeline, you hear voices.

Sawyer, Boone, and Charlie are sitting back in the sand. Curiously you take another step forward, and notice a pile of guavas at their feet. Knife in hand, Charlie and Boone carefully slice the fruit into pieces before piling them onto a scrap of cloth. Sawyer simply sits there idly, turning a fruit over and over in his hands. You're about walk out onto the beach, when suddenly you hear your name.

You frown and inch a little closer, careful to keep yourself concealed by the trees.

"I just don't get it" Sawyer says. "How does a guy like Hurley, get a girl like y/n."

Boone shrugs. "How does anyone get anyone? Is it really for us to analyze?"

"Yeah..." Charlie stays silent for all of five seconds before speaking again. "Maybe Hurley's secretly a billionaire or something."

The three of them laugh, Sawyer the loudest of all. 

"Yeah, right."

You feel a shock of anger infect every cell of your body. How _dare_ they imply that the only way Hurley could get a girl, was if he bought her affection. Dropping your basket, heedless of the fruit that goes tumbling out, you storm towards them. 

Charlie notices you first, looking up in surprise. "Hey! Y/n-"

"How dare you?"

Boone frowns, genuine regret on his face. "Listen, y/n. They didn't mean-"

"No! You may not have added anything to the lovely conversation you all were having, but you didn't defend him either!"

Sawyer starts to say something, but you cut him off with glare. 

"Hugo Reyes is the kindest and sweetest man I have ever met. I was with him when he lived with his mom and had next to nothing, and I was with him when by lucky happenstance he became more well off. And do you know what changed between us? _Nothing_."

The three men stare at you wordlessly, guilt plain on all three of their faces.

You bend down to scoop up your fruit and then leave them sitting there in silence. After dropping the fruit off to sun, you head down to join Hurley by the water where you'd spotted him fishing.

Hurley smiles at you. "I saw all that fruit you were hauling back. Good job, man!." He scans your face. "Hey. Did something happen?"

You smile and shake your head. "Nothing worth mentioning. How's the fishing going?"

He scoffs. "About as well as usual." Hurley suddenly grins. "Want to give it a go?"

You gape. "What? I don't know how to fish!"

"And I do? Come on, I'll show you."


End file.
